Brave
by PrincessTin
Summary: A jealous father divides DG from the man she loves. His actions alter the destinies of two sisters and a father and son. DGxJeb.AZxCAIN. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Brave

chapter title : No Hero To Save Her

Characters/Pairing: DG, Cain, Azkadellia,Jeb

�Rating: T for now

Summary: A love letter never given changes the destinies of two sisters and a father and son

Disclaimer: while i own the tin man dvd, i will never own the rights sigh

Inspired by Idina Menzel's Brave; the movies 'Atonement' & 'Alexander'

�

Ahamo was a jealous man. He had been apart from his wife and children for over 15 annuals. Having three grown men , namely Wyatt Cain , around his daughters fueled his jealousy. He had seen how protective of DG Wyatt was . He saw the sparks between them even if they didn't. Then another man ,a younger man became a fixture around Finaqua , Jeb Cain. With his father, Wyatt they had become Captain of the Guards. Ahamo seethed in the backgroud over their hold on his daughters. DG would look to Wyatt or Jeb for guidence or permission not Ahamo. Even when Ahamo tried he would catch her looking at one of the Cains for their okay.

It was the night of a ball in celebration of Jeb's victory against Longcoats in the Western Guild that would alter lives forever. After an annual of dancing around each other DG was determined to tell Wyatt how she felt about him. She had poured her heart out in a letter that she was determined to give him if her words failed her. Problem was ,in her rush to see Wyatt she had forgotten to pick up the letter. It lay on her bed ,open for anyone to read and when Ahamo came in search of DG he did.

Fury raged within Ahamo. He knew his wife was going to send troops to the Northern Guild and Ahamo took this as an oppertunity to rid himself of the Cain men. After talking with his wife she agreed and even better thought they should leave to the North immediately. The Cains were summoned immediately to see the Queen. They were unhappy with these new orders to say the least but they were given orders and must obey them...at least for now.

Both Cains packed up and were leaving in a chauffered car when Wyatt looked back and saw DG ,crying. He could have sworn she had mouthed 'I love you.'

As if life for DG could not get any worse it did. After numerous times of trying to escape the palace or get word to the Cain men ,she was forced into a marriage with a brutal tyrant. He was a king and had an army so grand that the Queen knew they could use. The king vowed his undying support on one condition - he wanted DG. Had she not married him ,well even DG knew it could have caused a war. He was tempermental like that. What noone else besides Azkadellia knew was DG's secret plan. She would endure this hellish prison cause now she had access and power that would eventually triumph her mother. She could use her power to bring the man she loved and his son home and there would be hell to pay. Her friends and her had helped to save the O.Z. and this was their reward , being stripped of choosing their own destiny.

DG endured her hell and during one of her forced sexual encounters she had become pregnant. She loved her unborn baby even though her baby's father acted like a monster. In her fifth month she was finally able to track down one of the Cains - Jeb. She worked secretly to have Jeb brought to Machisdon , the realm she co - ruled now with her husband , Gerald. She finally got her way after several weeks of planning.

Jeb arrived and saw DG. He was stunned. She had changed so much. She was in a loose peach silk gown and was wearing jewels and a tiara. Her make up was equally different. Gone was the natural look she favored ,replaced now with Machisdon style : smoky ,dark eyes eyes and red stained lips. It bordered on drag queen but she pulled it off. She was still very beautiful.

When she saw him her icy demeanor melted. She smiled as she ran into Jeb's arms. He omphed as she bear hugged him. " DG , your pregnant ?" Jeb said shocked.

DG looked at him confused. " I thought people in the O.Z. knew."

" No. We know you were forced into a marriage. I hate to say it but the extra troops helped. Though my dad took your marriage hard."

" How is your dad?"

" I think he misses a certain princess...I mean queen . He'd never admit but you got under his skin."

" I'm working on getting your father here and now with you here I think it will be much easier. Come inside ,there is much to plan."

�

BRAVE LYRICS:

Don't know just where I'm going And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming And the air is cold And I'm not the same anymore I've been running in your direction For to long now I've lost my own reflection And I can't look down If you're not there to catch me when I fall.

If this is the moment I stand here on my own If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home I might be afraid But it's my turn to be brave If this is the last chance before we say goodbye At least it's the first day of the rest of my life I can't be afraid Cause it's my turn to be brave

All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light When your life was daunting But I can't see mine When I feel as though you're pushing me away Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay

If this is the moment I stand here on my own If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home I might be afraid But it's my turn to be brave If this is the last chance before we say goodbye At least it's the first day of the rest of my life I can't be afraid Cause it's my turn to be brave

And I might still cry And I might still bleed These thorns in my side This heart on my sleeve And lightening may strike This ground at my feet And I might still crash But I still believe

This is the moment I stand here all alone With everything I have inside, everything I own I might be afraid But it's my turn to be brave If this is the last time before we say goodbye At least it's the first day of the rest of my life I can't be afraid Cause it's my turn to be brave


	2. Chapter 2

chapter title : Jeb's Queen

Characters/Pairing: DG, Cain, Azkadellia,Jeb

�Rating: M

Summary: DG and Jeb plot ,endure and fall in love

Disclaimer: while i own the tin man dvd, i will never own the rights sigh

Inspired by Idina Menzel's Brave; the movies 'Atonement' & 'Alexander'

�

" Your going alone! To the doctor's. To see your little baby and he ain't gonna be there!" Jeb couldn't believe what DG was saying.

" He has a new mistress. It means he stays away from me , thank gods. If your that upset why don't you tag along. I usually end up going alone. Gets lonely quickly."

" Well of course I'm coming SOMEONE who cares about you should be by your side."

At the doctor's office they say image's of the baby.

" Do not tell anybody this DG but ,awwww. The baby's ...it's just... Yeah." Jeb was in awe of DG and her unborn child.How she could smile through everything amazed him.

" Your husband requested to know the gender. It's a girl."

Jeb smiled until he saw DG's worried face. " Did you want a boy?"

" I love my little girl. He's gonna beat me when he finds out. What if he hurts her?"

Jeb hugged DG. " If he beats you he'll see what a Cain man is capable of. What have you had to endure here?"

" Hell ,Jeb. My baby's the only blessing and you my friend." DG cried.

DG was right. Jeb ran when he heard screaming and crying later that night he ran to DG's room. She was using a force field to keep her husband from hitting her. Jeb threw him against the wall." You dare hit a pregnant woman! Whew ! You stink of liquor. You realize if you kill your own child ,a child half Ozian, all of the O.Z. will pour their wrath upon you with my Father leading the way."

The king belched loudly . " Bitch your lucky your friends here. Lucky for now! " He wobbled out of the room.

" DG ,are you okay?" He picked her up and carried her to her bed. She held tightly to his arm not letting go even when he placed her down.

" I hate it here! It was one thing to risk my life but my girl's. Oh!"

" What? What happened?"

" She's kicking. Feel." She placed his hand on her belly .

He felt a little kick. " This is so amazing! Have you thought about any names yet? She'll be here soon."

" I want to honor you Jeb. I want something that begins with a J."

" DG, I...I'm honored really. Are you sure you don't want something that begins with a C or W ?"

" I'm sure. What do you think of Jessica. Jess for short. Jeb and Jess ,it's cute!"

" I love it, Deege. Thank you." He hugged her but couldn't find the strength to pull away from her. He felt lightheaded. " Are you sure your not hurt? If he did anything to you I'd...kill him." He reluctantly moved and their foreheads touched. Their eyes met. " I really would DG. You don't deserve this, noone does."

DG's hand caressed his cheek. She looked at him in awe. " When did you become a man? How did I miss that?"

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity then he found himself giving her a kiss ,a hard pressed kiss on her forehead. " Get some sleep my Queen." He walked away from her with his fingers his lips.

DG touched her forehead. " When did things change and why am I smiling?"

The next week DG walked into her study to find Jeb...and Raw. " Here for birth.Friend.Jeb sent me."

DG hugged Raw. " Thank you ,both of you." Raw saw the looks DG and Jeb each other. He smiled. " Leave alone ." He then whispered to DG. "You wonder if mutual . " He looked at Jeb then back to her. " It is. Wyatt was first love, crush even. This more. Your heart knows this." Raw left.

DG walked over to Jeb and placed her hands in his. " I loved your dad as more than a friend. You know this.What you don't know is it changed. I changed. Jeb what I'm trying horribly to say is -"

" I'm in love with you,Deege. I always have but my dad caught your eye first. Your beautiful and compassionate. So loyal and protective. I want you." He leaned in and kissed her gently. " I want you now."

DG blushed. " I love you but how can you find me attractive right now. I'm bloated and it looks like I swallowed a watermelon whole."

" Your kidding ,right. Deege I'm so attracted to you it literally hurts."

" Your serious. Make love to me."

" Not here. In your room. Someplace with cushioning for your back. Plus you and me naked under the sheets. Highly attractive." They walked to the room like they were still platonic friends but when the door shut Jeb kissed her with a passion only lover know of. He helped her take her gown off .

She saw him look at her with such lust. Tears formed in her eyes. " Thank you for making me feel like a goddess."

" You are a goddess. My goddess." He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. She caressed his chest as he unbuckled his pants. When both were nude he led her by the hand to her bed. He gently laid her down. " Your beautiful my love.Do not believe otherwise."

" Some might think you odd for finding a bloated queen hot."

" Let them. " He started kissing her leg and worked his way up. " Women with life in them should never feel unattractive ,especially you ,my queen."

He spent the rest of the afternoon showing her how attractive he thought she was.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter title : I'll Be There

Characters/Pairing: DG, Cain, Azkadellia,Jeb

�Rating: M

Summary: love in the time of war

Disclaimer: while i own the tin man dvd, i will never own the rights sigh

Inspired by Idina Menzel's Brave; the movies 'Atonement' & 'Alexander'

�

Jeb watched DG sleep so peacefully in his arms. His fingers played with her hair. " Gods help me I'm so in love with this woman. I'm sorry ,Dad. I know you liked her but ..."

DG opened her eyes and yawned. She smiled at him so brightly he knew she had no regrets. She snuggled into his chest. " Sleep ,lover. No more guilt for being happy."

" DG ,I love you both very much."

" And we love you." They fell asleep in each others arms.

The day of the birth arrived. The King wasn't there , since it wasn't a boy he didn't care. Jeb cared though. He never left her side during the long birth. He held her hand and offered words of encouragement. Finally DG's little girl arrived . She was named Jessica Cain Gale. She had raven hair and hazel eyes. Jeb watched his two favorite girls. He made a vow to himself to protect them at all costs.

Four months later DG walked into Jeb's room. She was wearing only a coat. He was writing to his dad who had now become a General but when he saw how nervous she was he dropped his pen and rushed to her side. " What's wrong?"

DG smiled nervously. " I don't know how you'd feel about this but..." She dropped her coat . She was naked but it was the writing on her belly that caught Jeb's attention. ' Your gonna be a daddy.'

Jeb smiled. " Really! Deege! " He hugged and weeped a little. " Why are you nervous?"

" The King hasn't touched me in a year. He will know the child's not his and I don't wanna touch him.I don't want him hurting you."

" I'll write to Az. We'll find a way out of here. You, me, and our kids, okay?"

DG nodded. " I trust you,love. I love how you consider Jess yours. You may not be her biological father but you have shown her so much love and adoration. More than HE has. She's lucky to have you."

" Your my girls." He simply stated. He leaned in and gave her several long ,hungry kisses.

" Don't start something you can't finish." She panted then smiled.

" I'll never be done with you." He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He started rubbing her feet which resulted in giggles and moans from his queen. He spread her legs . " Beautiful. I wanna taste." And he did. She gasped and her hand clutched to the nearby pillows.  
He suckled and licked like crazy. He felt her grab his hair. He heard her pants. His eyes darted up to her. She was breathing hard and her face was all scruntched but she was smiling. His mouth darted up to hers and consumed hers.

" In...now..please.." She panted. He obliged. When he entered she felt the burning need of desire in her belly. They couldn't get enough of each other. As they thrusted together they worked up a silky sweat and took pleasure of licking the sweat off each other. They clung together as they orgasmed and she rolled them over and she rested on his chest.

" I'm so in love with you. I wish you were my husband." Sleep overcame her.

She wasn't awake to see his tears as he wished the same thing. Neither of them knew however of the holographic recording their tryst.

Back in O.Z. ...

Princess Azkadellia worked her way through the troops. She came to General Wyatt Cain's tent. Cain was suprised to see her. Her stern face gave away that this visit wasn't bringing good news.

" What's wrong?" Cain asked.

" They're in trouble. Deadly trouble. He's planning to kill them both." Az replied.


	4. Chapter 4

�chapter title : Family Bonding

Characters/Pairing: DG/Jeb, Cain, Azkadellia

Rating: M

Summary: Cain finds them and finds out the truth

Disclaimer: while i own the tin man dvd, i will never own the rights sigh

Inspired by Idina Menzel's Brave; the movies 'Atonement' & 'Alexander'

�

Azkadellia and Cain traveled via travel storm several weeks later. Az used a invisibilty spell that she had been working on for this occasion. They worked their way through the maze like halls. They stopped when they heard DG's voice. They saw her at the doorway of someone's room. They saw the baby bulge.

" I'm sorry Cain. It boils my blood that jackass forces her to have sex with him. She loves little Jessie though. I have no doubt she'll love this one as well." Az whispered.

Cain made a low growl. " I really hate that ,poor excuse for a man. "

They saw a man's hand rub her belly. Jeb leaned out of the doorway and gave DG a passionate embrace. Cain and Az were beyond shocked. Az stormed over to her sister.

" What the hells is going on!"Az said. Az and Cain's spell wore off revealing themselves. Cain was behind Az. To say he looked like a injured puppy was an understatement.

DG nearly leaped into Jeb's arms. They heard a baby cry in the room. " Jess!" DG glared at her sister then went inside to tend to her daughter.

Az focused her anger on Jeb. " We're here to rescue you ,though now I wanna throttle you both! What? How ? Why? Hmph!"

Jeb looked awkwardly at his dad. " Your awfully quiet ,Pops."

Cain glared at his son. " Az is pretty much sayin' what I'm thinkin' . We all better get in this room before we gather a crowd." Cain ushered them in and shut the door.

DG was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Jess. Jeb immediately went to them. Cain noted to himself as if it was an instinct for Jeb. Az and Cain sat in nearby chairs as they observed the two. Cain couldn't help but give a pained smile at how fatherly Jeb was towards Jess. Jeb noticed their staring. " Yes the baby she's carrying is mine. We're in love. We didn't plan it but I'm so happy it did. I'm sorry for any pain this will cause but I can't and won't regret by love for this woman."

Cain sat there quietly ,Az not so much. " DG I thought you were in love with ...well you know who ! Your married.Gah!"

DG replied. " I was in love with Cain. Jeb knows this ,heck Cain you probably knew.Sublte is not my specialty.My feelings were real but feelings change. People change. One day you'll understand ,Azzie. The me I am now ,the me I will be is madly in love with Jeb. We fit , like a glove."

Wyatt motioned for his son. Jeb reluctantly parted with his girls and went over to him. Wyatt whispered in his son's ear." You knew how I felt about her and you did this anway. Your a good kid so I know... You viewed your love for her stronger than mine. She's right ,she's changed. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I loved the girl but you fell for the woman I might never have let her become. This brave ,strong woman. I would have sheilded her, you let her fly. Take care of her. Take care of my Kiddo."

" Always ,Father." They hugged. DG sighed in relief. " By the way ,Dad , it's a boy and we're naming him after you."

Cain started getting choked up. " Thank you son, it's an honor."

" Jessica's middle name is Cain ,also after you. " Jeb whispered to him.

Cain looked at DG, he motioned for her. She handed Jessica to Az. Cain cupped DG's face in his hands then pulled her into a hug. He whispered to her. " If I can't have as a lover , daughter is the next best thing . I reckon I'll treat better as a daughter anyway. You take care of my boy and quit naming kids after me ;your making me cry." They softly chuckled.

" I'll always love you ,Cain but I love your son a hells of a lot more."

" I noticed." Cain patted her stomach. " So your my grandson . I can't wait to meet you. Now can I meet my granddaughter."

DG motioned for Az to bring Jess. She did. Cain rocked his 'granddaughter' in his arms. " Now we plan on getting my family out of here." Cain said.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter title : Destiny Fulfilled

Characters/Pairing: DG/Jeb, Cain/Azkadellia

Rating: M

Disclaimer: while i own the tin man dvd, i will never own the rights sigh

Inspired by Idina Menzel's Brave; the movies 'Atonement' & 'Alexander'

WARNING : 1 OR 2 CHARACTER DEATHS

" Damn!" Cain paced the room as his new lover slept.

Az opened her eyes . " What's wrong?"

" This isn't gonna be easy. He's too paraniod and cunning. More guards have been added. They know we're here and we're not trusted."

" Your right, damn. Come here."

He sat on the edge of the bed as she started massaging his shoulders. " We'll think of something ,Cowboy. Now that we're here he knows killing them will not be easy." She starting kissing his neck as his hand found her butt and he rubbed it gently. He turned as his mouth took hers. They giggled as they fell back in bed.

DG and Jeb were asleep in each others arms when guards burst in the room. Jessica started to cry as the guards arrested them.

" Under what charge ?!' Jeb asked.

The King walked in. " Treason. She's been bedding another.You. Pregnant by you. "

" You cheat on her all the time. You beat her. Is that not treason?"

" My kingdom. My rules." The King chuckled.

" Make me pay but not Jeb!" DG begged. " I know the penalty for treason. What about my daughter ?"

" Oh her she shall be exiled along with your sister and her lover." The King replied.

Jeb and DG looked at each other confused.

The King laughed. " Oh you don't know what your sister and his father have been doing. I love this! We arrested them too...while they were also in bed together. As I said their punishment is exile."

The guards dragged them away. Both lovers screamed each others name until they could no longer hear each other.

Jeb was put into a prison cell next to his father and Az. " Where's DG ?" Jeb asked.

" I was gonna ask you that." Cain answered.

" They probably want her seperate from me. We're too powerful together." Az added.

" You guys are getting exile. I'm pretty sure I'm getting death. DG is." Jeb told them.

" What?!" Cain and Az said.

" Treason. Jessica will go with you guys. If I can't save DG ,our baby and myself please make sure Jessica knows how much her mommy loved her." Jeb started breaking down.

Az got in the middle of the cell. " Do not interrupt me." As she went into a stance her hair flew about wildly. " She's above us. In the dungeon. Being whipped. They're forcing Jessica to watch.Poor baby." Az's eyes opened and were green. " Cain come here." He did. " Guard them. Never leave there side. I can't go with you."

" What?!" Cain asked shocked.

" I can't turn back from what I'm going to do. There's no other way." She kissed him and pushed him away with her magick. Az turned green and her hands slammed into the floor. Green liquid poured through the tiled floor and started spreading. The prison bars melted and guards starting choking and dying. " Go!!" Az screamed.

Jeb grabbed his father and forced him to run to help save DG. They ran up the staircase. Mirrors everywhere were breaking. Furniture melting. They saw a bruised and bleeding DG holding Jessica and picking up chips. Jeb raised to her and hugged his girls gently.

" Where's Az?" DG asked.

" She sacrificed herself Kiddo. Grab those travel storm chips and let's go." Cain answered. Cain grabbed Jessica and Jeb grabbed DG ,who wa nearly inconsolable.

" Everyone started choking or melting. The King melted. It was horrible.'' DG cried in Jeb's shoulder as they exited the castle. "Why didn't we-"

Jeb kissed her forehead. " We weren't Az's enemies." They turned back to see the castle become engulfed in green flames. DG buried herself in Jeb's chest. Cain took DG's chips and created a travel storm.

They landed on the Other Side. They traveled the world. Finally settling down in Austeralia. DG birthed a boy ,Wyatt Jr. A year later a daughter followed ,Azkadellia Rose. Cain kept his promise. He never left their side and was a wonderful grandfather.

Back in the O.Z. Ahamo's backstabbing was revealed. The people blamed him for the loss of their beloved princesses. He was hanged from the gallows and the Queen exiled. A democracy was formed and the O.Z. thrived.

On a beautiful day Cain planned to take his new grandaughter Azkadellia for her first walk around the block. As he opened the door he saw a woman cloaked in green. He lit up. " Az?!"

THE END...


End file.
